


Love, Drama, And Fairy Dust

by niconexus



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Disabled Character, Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, Gally is Captain Hook, Gally is in stagecraft and is a techie and is an actor, High School AU, M/M, Minho Newt Sonya Aris and Teresa are actors, Minho is Rufio, Newt is of course peter pan, Peter Pan AU, Teresa is Wendy, Theater AU, Thomas and Teresa are cousins, Thomas is in stagecraft and is a techie, Vince is the stage manager for the school, i will explain theater stuff as we go, mary is the acting and stagecraft teacher, sonya is Tinkerbell, thomas is a useless gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconexus/pseuds/niconexus
Summary: Thomas switched from Ap Chem in to Stagecraft. That was a brilliant idea.Or Thomas works for the high school play, and he falls in love with Peter Pan.





	Love, Drama, And Fairy Dust

In all honesty, getting out of AP Chemistry during the changing of semesters was extremely smart. Thomas had built quite a bit and was either covered in sawdust and smelling of wood, or covered in paint and smelling of dye. He’d always liked theater, Teresa would drag him to rehearsals and he’d look at the open theater and empty house, in awe that students had made this happen. And now he was one of them.

Actually, there was a play in two weeks, one that he’d built walls, painted fake wallpaper, and threw some god damn glitter on a lamp for. The school was doing a classic, as prompted by the principal, to celebrate the updated facility, Peter Pan. So far, Thomas had walked into the black box room during lunch, to put away clothing, finding actors speaking in British accents, whether or not they were doing lines or joking around. Of course some of the kids in his stagecraft class were actors, and he’d see them practicing every once and a while.

Since tech week was literally a day away, and hell week after that, the day for load in arrived, a day of moving props and setting lights, the stage, and making it look nice. Also, part of getting an A. 

Starting at 9 am, he arrived to the fine arts building, waving a hand at a guy in his class. Gally, “Hey! Got some coffee started if you hurry up!” And that peaked Thomas’ interest. He walked to the doors that Gally held open and walked in, amazed at the buzz of people in the hall between the black box, the shop, the dressing rooms and the stage. This section of the school barely got attention, due to location and what it was. Not many people in the school need to use a table saw compared to a printer. 

He walked into the black box room, watching multiple people moving around, drinking coffee and finishing breakfasts. And the actors speaking in the British accents. “Weird huh. Actors.” Gally laughed as they watched the actors ready for their extra credit chance. 

“Aren’t you playing Captain Hook?” 

“Sh, I’m a rare breed.” 

 

The load in had been hard work, everyone picking up a sweat, and apparently the lead was sitting. Thomas shook his head, he’d had bad experiences with snobby actors, and he’d learn to keep out. So he did the opposite. 

He sat on one of the twin sized beds for the kids next to the lead actor. “So, why you sittin’?” 

The actor watched Thomas quizzically, quirking his brow as he sat, “Leg issue. Hard work irritates it.” The British accent still thick.

Thomas wasn’t fully buying it, “Tell me mor-“ He was cut off by the director, everyone’s teachers yelling for ‘Newt’ to check his costume. Thomas watched as the guy walked off stage, favoring his right leg. 

 

He sat down outside, legs hanging off the edge of the loading dock, when the lead sat next to him. Thomas looked him over, he seamlessly fit the description of every rendition of Peter Pan, blond, lanky, actually quite pretty in the sunlight, instead of the artificial glare of the shop. 

“Ehlers Danlos Syndrome. Causes weak joints, hyperflexibility, easy bruising, common sprains, subluxations, and dislocations. That’s why I sat.” 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry dude, thought-“ 

The lead laughed at the panicking Techie, “Oh, I know how actors act. I know how it looked.” Thomas nodded as the lead continued, until they were interrupted again, this time by another actor, the one playing Rufio, yelling for him to ‘get his scrawny ass here or he will be left there’. He got up, turning to wave back at Thomas, “Bye, Techie. See you during hell week.” 

 

 

Thomas was considering to take ten shots of espresso with his coffee, this week was wearing him down, and there will be another right after. The after school set up had Thomas running into the Rufio actor, as in literally running into him with the blackout stage and an actor not used to the dark. 

“Oof, that looked fun.” The stage manager, Alby, laughed from the arms, “Minho, watch where you’re going, and Thomas, you gotta watch where the actors are going.” 

Minho helped Thomas stand up from their mutual stumble, “Thomas, huh? Got so used to calling you tech boy. Gally wouldn’t tell us your name.” 

Thomas was taken aback by this revelation, “Wait, you’re talking about me?” Minho smirking and nodding, enticing Thomas to learn more.

Minho hummed, “Always about ‘the bloody fit Techie’, it’s funny, but pretty sure Gal is going to explode in rehearsals.” With the British accent, not narrowing down the suspect due to the fact more than half the actors lived in the accent.

“Gal hasn’t said anything to me about it.” Emphasizing the Gal, when had anyone let him call him Gal? 

The actor, Minho, pulled him off of the stage to the arms, “Its funny. Come to the drama room during lunch, maybe you can catch some of the talking we do.” He winked and walked off, presumably grabbing something he had left at rehearsals and leaving. 

*  
Thomas wasn’t sure why he did at Minho asked, but he went to the black box, also the drama room, during lunch, hearing talking as he walked down the u shaped corridor for the Arts. “You told him I talk about him?” “Oof, Min you fucked up.” “Sorry, Nee, I ran into him and I learned his name and it kinda slipped.” “I’m so embarrassed.” “I don’t think he knows it was you, since everyone but Gal and I use the dialect 24/7.” “Good, I think.”

Thomas rounded in, seeing Gally, a blonde girl, Tinkerbell, Teresa, the Peter Pan actor, the actor for one of the lost boys, and Minho sitting at a table pushed to the center of the black box. “Uh. Min invited me to come in here.” 

Gally chuckled, “Dude, you have the same teacher, Mary isn’t going to tell you to ‘leave unless you’re invited’.” Gally looked at the actors then Thomas, smiling at his low key confusion, “Ah, you don’t know their names, only roles.” He waved an arm at the actors sitting around the table, “Aris,” the lost boy with a gap between his two front teeth, waved at him, “Sonya,” Tinkerbell, she smiled sweetly at Thomas, “Teresa,” an interruption of ‘She’s my cousin.‘ from Thomas, “Minho of course,” the guy pulling up and patting Thomas on the back, causing Thomas to pitch forward slightly, “And Newt.” The guy from load in gave Thomas a small smile. 

Then Mary walked in, “Oh, Thomas!” He spun to the doorway, “Since it’s tutorial, could I have you touch up on the paint? We’re going to have to redo a full wall so I want to get the leveling done before that.” 

“Yeah, I can do that, I just have to change to paint clothes real quick.” 

He started walking out when he heard one of the boys speak, “I can spot you, you’re going to be using the ladder to reach the top. It is at eight feet.” 

Mary smiled widely and clapped her hands together, “Oh thank you Newt for helping!” 

Then they both walked to the lockers for shop, Thomas speaking up, “So while I get dressed, can you get the tape, a measuring tape, black paint, in a cup that is not a paint pan, and a roller?” 

He turned to Newt, who looked like he was trying to process the information, “Uh… Yeah, of course. Go get dressed.” 

Thomas gave him a thumbs up, the two spilling off. 

Thomas returned, going backstage to set up a ladder, then waiting. It had been probably five minutes since he left Newt, what had happened? Then he realized. He put an actor in the shop alone. The guy would have no idea where anything is. 

He briskly walked to the shop, and opened the door, smirking at the sight in front of him, Newt on his hands and knees, next to the black paint bucket, hands covered in paint, and him searching… for something. 

“Uh. Need help there?” Thomas spoke out in the echoey shop with its high ceiling.

Newt jerked from the shock of a voice, “Ah, just trying to find the cap. I swear I put it down right here.” Thomas held in a chuckle, walking towards the paint shelf on the other end of the shop, looking out for a black cap on the ground. He found it next to the leg of the table saw, and picked up the inch wide disk. Thomas coughed, gaining Newt’s attention, “Ah. There it is.” The guy flushed with embarrassment, Thomas found it endearing. 

He slipped off the flannel top he had on, he used it to wipe his hands if they were covered, “Here, for the paint.” 

“Thanks.” He wiped off the black paint as much as he could and stood up, grabbing the cup of paint and grabbing the cap from Thomas, putting it in with difficulty. 

The two walked off to the stage.

Thomas dipped his roller back in to the cup, “So why are you still practicing the accent? I think you have it down pat, dude.” 

Newt made a sound of confusion. “Wha-“ then he began to laugh, “Oh my god, you’re great. No, I’m not practicing the dialect.” Thomas looked over his shoulder to the guy holding the ladder, “This is my actual accent.” 

A light bulb went off in Thomas’ head, “oh.” He whispered softly, “You’re British.” 

“Well, Yeah. So is Sonya.” 

Thomas just wanted the world to swallow him whole, someone should shove him into the orchestra pit and drill the top on. “Shit, I thought you were just a pretentious actor.” The flush of embarrassment and the stage lights heating him up. The other laughed softly, but Thomas refused to look down at him, he just continued rolling the paint on to the surface. An awkward silence encased them on stage, only interrupted by the squelch of the paint from the roller. 

Thomas, ever the dumbass, says, “That’s what good pussy sounds like.” Internal alarms ringing as the words left his mouth, screaming ‘Shut the fuck up, Thomas!!!!’ only interrupted by the return of soft laughter from below. Thomas looked down to the other guy, a little amazed at how, just pretty, he is. Yeah, he’s handsome, but when he laughs he looks pretty. ‘Oh my god, Thomas, you useless bi.’

“Well, thanks for pointing that out, or I’d never had known what ‘good pussy’ sounds like.” He spoke between chuckles, looking up at Thomas, at this rate, Thomas is gonna fall off the ladder from being mesmerized. 

He looked back to his task, painting the top piece to fade into the dark.


End file.
